Invasion
by Niarisu
Summary: As tanks roll through the small city, two young boys find themselves caught up in it all. kinda AU


**A/N: **Haha...I'm still obsessed over the line thingys being fixed. Anyways, this kinda branched off from an english assignment, which in turn branched from this...anyways...

**Dedication:** To Sarah and Amy...Sarah because we made a deal...and Amy...well for both because they apparantly offer me 'moral support in german class'. Anyways...yeah

**Disclaimer:** I hate disclaimers. One disclaimer got me into trouble...stupid Sarah. Well, I don't own FMA. Unfortuantely. Otherwise Edo-chan would be long dead by now...mwhahahaha

* * *

Before I knew it, I had been swept up in the crush of panicked people. They were all making a mad dash for shelter somewhere far away. Very far away. I hadn't necessarily wanted to join them, but inevitably, I found my legs taking me in the same direction as the others. Looking around, I located my younger brother, and grabbing him by the hand, I ran. The fear and desperation in the air was so thick, that I could almost feel it, smell it, see it, and most definitely hear it. Newspapers, bags, cups, vegetables, fruits, were all trampled as people made the mad rush to safety.

The cause of all this panic? Advancing tanks were rolling through the streets, flattening anyone in their way to a bloody mass thinner than a pancake. Not to mention, mounted on each was an automatic rifle, which was currently spraying bullets into the fleeing masses. People fell in troves, blood spilling onto the paved ground, making the pavement slick and slippery, making get away harder than ever. Anyone in their right mind would be trying to get away. Except for me, who would have much preferred to stay behind and observe these newcomers, than run and hide. My brother was pulling at my sleeve to leave, though. I didn't think it would be any more dangerous to stay behind and watch, than to run and become a moving target. Besides, who would notice a five-year-old kid and his brother, anyways?

At my first opportunity, I ducked into a side alley, pulled my brother in with me, and just sat there, surveying the chaos in front of me. There was blood all around. I watched in fascination as a man passing by the alleyway let out a blood-curdling scream. The scream penetrated my very soul, and I watched, as though spellbound, transfixed by the horror of it all. Blood spurted from his chest and mouth, and he collapsed onto the ground, face-first. Blood trickled out of his mouth, and his fingers twitched in convulsion, before coming to a stop, becoming limp right before my eyes.

All I could do was to stare. Before the sight before me registered in my brain, I got up, and pulled my brother up with me, and we ran farther down the alleyway, before, settling down again. Before the event had sunk into either one of us, we were away from the scene.

I wanted to get away, but I didn't know why.

He just sat there next to me, huddling, terrified of this all. The mass of sweating people didn't smell too good though, having a rather harsh effect on my poor nose. It was interesting watching the people flash past for a while. There were old men and old women, panting hard. There were kids our age, holding on to their parents' hands. There were also big kids, all running. Then, there were other men and women, some carrying children even smaller and younger than us. Many glanced towards others as they ran, wondering what exactly was happening, where were they going, where they going to survive; unasked questions printed on their faces. I tired of it soon though; after thirty seconds, it got a bit monotonous. The corpse of the dead man was trampled throughout the confusion. I sat back on my heels and just rocked for a while, time ticking by before I knew it, when I heard a low rumble shake the very ground. Peeking from behind my outpost, with my brother's head just behind mine, also looking, I saw that people began running more frantically, some limping.

I saw bodies littering the streets from where the tanks were coming. Some no longer looked entirely like a person, most definitely flattened, not moving, no chance of survival. Blood was on the tires of the tanks, crushing everything to oblivion. Some had been crushed on one side, and were crying like babies. Some people stayed by those either no longer moving, or those who looked like they wouldn't be moving for much longer. They stopped moving too, soon after. One man dashed past us, looking for somewhere to hide, no doubt. All of a sudden, he just collapsed, red liquid leaking out of a hole in his back. He wriggled a lot, and then he saw us. Then, he stopped moving. His eyes became scary. They scared me, but I think they scared my brother more. It was like the death of the first man all over again. He began crying. I didn't think it would be a good idea for him to be heard, even if it was unlikely in all the pandemonium in the street, but I covered his mouth up anyways, and told him to be quiet. He obliged. The red liquid reminded me of the stuff when me or my brother hurt ourselves, but it was a lot more than we normally saw. It soon began forming a pool around him. It became bigger and bigger, and inched closer to us. I pinched my nose and giggled a bit. It smelled funny, a bit like a wrench. My brother giggled too.

Then, the tanks came. One by one, slowly, they filed passed. Up close, I got a good look at the tanks. They were like giant elephants, large and unwieldy, crushing everything in their path. They were greenish in colour, and the same red liquid that was now in a pool at our feet coated the tracks on the tanks. It seemed that when it was dried, it became a bit of a brownish colour. My eyes moved up the large vehicles, coming to rest on the rifles. I had never seen one of those before, but I had seen things like them. Once, when lots of soldiers had went past our house they all carried smaller versions of the ones I saw now. I had asked our mother, and she had said that they were guns, and they could kill people. That's right…kill…so that meant that the people who weren't moving were dead. Suddenly, I found myself looking straight into the eyes of one of the occupants of the tanks. I noticed a bright flash of light, as two bright streaks flew towards us. I remember thinking that they could do no good to us, as I knocked my brother out of the way. I remember seeing the same red liquid I had seen from the men, come out of me, and it stained my brother's brown-blonde hair an odd red colour. The hole that had somehow gone into me hurt, a lot. I looked at my brother, and saw tears forming in his eyes. I wondered why. There was an exploding pain, and then, I knew no more.

---

"Nii-san!" the sandy haired boy wriggled out from under his brother and shook him frantically. "Nii-san!" He didn't understand what had happened. Just minutes before, he had been giggling with him. And now, his brother wasn't moving. He looked like the other man, now that he thought about it. He wondered why his brother had knocked him over. However, he didn't have much time for thought, as his mouth opened in an 'O' of surprise, and he fell over, dead, on top of his brother. Tonight's attack had taken two more young lives.

* * *

If you hadn't figured, the 5 year old kid is Ed, who dies first...and then it's Al...yup. They both die... Anyways, also per request of sarah...I had a litte song written up just for her...and she asked for it to be posted...it's nonsensical though. To the tune of ready steady go by l'arc on ciel...starting from after all that 'ready steady' part

I never really ever did like you  
Because I really think that you should review  
So I dropped you off a cliff  
And hope that you wil never forget if

Even if you die I don't care  
Hoping that you'll always be in daycare  
What a wonderful day today  
To have fun, share, and play


End file.
